Little Princess
by Cadey
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how much you don't want them to, even little princesses must grow up... and their older brothers must come to grips with that fact also. Absolut Draco/Ginny. (yes, that was an intentional spelling.)


Title: Little Princess  
Author: Cadey  
Rating: R  
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how much you don't want them to, even little princesses must grow up... and their older brothers must come to grips with that fact also.  
Disclaimer: God, don't I wish that I owned Harry Potter & Co. Then I'd be rich, and I could prove that Draco's not evil (he's being manipulated, damn you!), Crabbe and Goyle are spies for the Death Eaters, Cho Chang would fall off a broomstick and mess up her pretty little face, and Lee Jordan would still be doing Quidditch commentaries. But I'm not JK Rowling, so I can't do any of those things. To sum this up: JK owns 'em. I just play with 'em.  
Author's notes: Whoa. My first HP fic... typed out in two and a half hours. Feedback is appreciated (highlandspacecadet@yahoo.com), and flames will be consigned to the blimey deep. Now a warning: This does have references to a Harry/Hermione relationship, but only two mentions I believe so don't bitch about Ron and Hermione needing to be together, kay? I happen to like Harry and Herm, but that's not the main focus of the story. It's all about Draco and Ginny. So enjoy.  
  
----------------  
  
Little Princess  
  
  
  
  
They see her as their little princess. The youngest girl in their family, pretty enough to actually be a princess, seemingly still harboring a childish crush on Potter, and the calmest Weasley to have ever attened Hogwarts (as evidenced by the lack of owls her parents were getting about something she did wrong). But I see something that they don't. I see the woman Ginny is growing up to be. All six of her brothers would mercilessly beat me into the ground if I ever told anyone that. For she is their little princess. She is too innocent, too pure, and too young to know any of what I (and several other males of varying Houses) think about her.  
  
I've noticed the differences. I noticed the breasts that suddenly developed between her fourth and fifth year, I noticed the hips that swayed ever so slightly from side to side, just drawing any man's attention to them, I've noticed the care she takes with her hair and make-up every morning, and I am not the only one that wants her.  
  
Potter and Weasley are oblivious. Granger, though is a lot smarter than those two, and I know that she's caught more than a few guys looking at Ginny, including me. But she's smart enough to keep her mouth shut, knowing that Ginny could handle herself. Of course, Granger doesn't have all that much room to talk. Since she and Potter started going out, I've heard that people find them kissing all over the school grounds. I haven't caught them yet, but I figure that it's only a matter of time. Ron Weasley has even less room. I heard he found a sixth-year Gryffindor, and they've been making out in every secluded place they can find.  
  
Ginny may be innocent and pure as fresh snow, but *too* young? Hah. She's seventeen, not the five year old her brothers see. But since she is both innocent and pure, I suppose that I will have to bide my time and go slowly.  
  
---------  
  
Draco snorted as he read once again the words he had scribbled down about five years before. War had come and gone, Voldemort and the Death-Eaters went away once and for all, Potter was still the celebrated hero of the wizarding world, Granger always by his side since they had married directly out of school, Ron Weasley had married that sixth-year, Rebecca Something-or-other last year, and already they were expecting their first child in a few months. Setting the piece of parchment back into its safe hiding place, he resolved to not think about Ginny Weasley tonight. He would be picking up Sarah Nighloft for a date tonight, and he knew from previous experience that she wasn't all that intelligent, and flighty as hell, but she wasn't against spending a night with him with no promises to come in the morning.  
  
His aristocratic features had matured since his days at Hogwarts, as had his attitude, but his silvery-white blonde hair, steel gray eyes, and pale complexion hadn't changed at all. Checking every inch of his six-foot-one frame for anything out of place in the mirror, he finally smiled and grabbed his keys after the mirror whistled at him.  
  
----------  
  
Muggles had one thing going for them, Draco mused to himself as he watched several people writhe on the dance floor. They have better music than we do. Probably making do with the lack of magic in their lives. He could tell that more than a few wizards visited the establishment, from the slightly buzzing atmosphere that only came from magic. But since everyone was dressed in Muggle clothing, unless he recognized them from Hogwarts, he wouldn't have any idea who they were. Slowly sipping his drink, he let his eyes roam the dance floor once again. Sarah must have slipped out with someone else while he wasn't looking, because she was nowhere to be found. It didn't upset him at all, since he didn't particularly even care for her at all. But the loss of sex was a slight disappointment, and he stayed here in hopes of finding someone else.  
  
Just then, a flash of red hair caught his eye. It couldn't be... could it? he asked himself. His eyes narrowed as he moved through the dancing crowd, searching for that flash of red hair again.  
  
It was.  
  
Ginny Weasley was there, at a Muggle dance club, dressed in an outfit that would have given her brothers heart attacks. The dark leather pants molded to her hips and legs, making them seem longer than what they were, and the top left her back completely bare, save for a few laces criscrossing their way across. Leaning against the wall, Draco quickly finished off his drink and set down the empty glass before screwing up his courage to ask her to dance.  
  
Moving behind her, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "May I have this dance?"  
  
She twirled around, her hair a trail of fire that followed behind. Her glossy (and throughly kissable, he decided) lips parted in surprise as she got her first look at him since he graduated from Hogwarts. Chewing on her bottom lip for a second in indecision, he noticed that her hips never lost time with the beat, before she smirked and nodded her acceptance.  
  
He could feel the same burning hunger for fast, hot sex in her that he had been living with for the past week. Pulling her closer, they danced, teasing and tormenting the other, seeing who would break first. But, after forty-five minutes, they were both quite thirsty and mutually decided to put their game on hold while they got something to drink. Sliding up the bar, they both ordered water and handed over the Muggle money to the bartender.  
  
Placing both elbows on the bar, and leaning back, Ginny looked Draco over, ruthlessly surpressing the schoolgirl crush she used to harbor on him. She was twenty-two for Merlin's sake, not fifteen. "So how have you been, Draco?" she shouted over the music.  
  
"Fine. How about yourself?"  
  
"Same as always," she said before taking a deep gulp of the water. They stayed there in silence, just listening to the music as they both finished their water.  
  
Wrinkling up her nose as 'Rap Hour' was announced, she caught his eye. "Wanna go somewhere else?" she shouted over Missy Elliot's voice.  
  
"Sure," he shouted back, not willing to give up his time with her.  
  
------------  
  
They walked down the street in silence for a full minute before Ginny realized she was headed away from most of her familiar haunts. "Where are we going?"  
  
Draco looked at her as they kept walking. "My flat."  
  
Ginny stopped for a second in shock. "Your flat?"  
  
"Yes." He stopped as well, not willing to leave her behind as he would have Sarah.  
  
"Although I have no objections to what will take place once we get there, don't you think it would be a good idea to catch up on the past five years?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm finishing up my Advanced Potions degree at London Magic University. Other than that, and my father getting shipped off to Azkaban, nothing really special has happened. What about you?"  
  
She shrugged and smiled. "Mum telling me I should find someone, my brothers running off every male that comes near me, still going to London City College," her voice trailed off. "Like you said, nothing special."  
  
"So, my flat?"  
  
"Lead the way, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Pulling her chin up, he pressed his lips against hers, nearly groaning in pleasure when they parted to let her tongue duel with his. The rest of the walk home was a blur of Ginny's red hair and the intoxicating perfume of sweat and arousal.  
  
They hit the door kissing, entered the hallway tearing off each other's clothes, made it to the bedroom naked, and then fell onto his bed. He wasted no time thrusting in her, encouraged by her small moans and whimpers. In less than a minute, she exploded around him, sobbing his name, while he thrust into her one last time before welcoming his own release.  
  
He came back to earth relishing the soft feel of Ginny's sweat slicked skin against his. Pulling out of her and rolling on his back, he made no objection when Ginny rolled onto her side, throwing one of her legs over his thighs. Normally, it would have made him push her off, but with Ginny... His mind didn't feel like thinking about those implications, so it just forgot about it for the moment.  
  
"Hey Gin?"  
  
"Mmm?" was her half-sleepy, half-blissful answer.  
  
"Wanna do this again?"  
  
"This?"  
  
He smirked. "I want to do this again as soon as I catch my breath, but I meant go out again."  
  
She opened both of her cinnamon-brown eyes and smiled before yawning. "Sorry about that. When?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When do you want to go out again?"  
  
"Oh, tonight?"  
  
"Tonight-tonight or tomorrow-tonight?"  
  
"Tomorrow-tonight. You aren't going to get out of this bed for the rest of the night."  
  
Her eyes narrowed playfully. "Oooh. Bold words. Back them up, Malfoy."  
  
He rolled back on top of her. "I intend to, Weasley."  
  
And he did just that.  
  
-----------  
  
Draco watched Ginny dance under the lights in their favorite Muggle dance club and smiled. Six months of regular sex and steady dates, and he still hadn't lost his desire for the firey red-head. He wasn't even alarmed when some of her things had moved permanently into his flat, in fact he found it terrific. Pulling her close, he caught her lips with his, still managing to not lose time with the beat of the trobbing music.  
  
Little did either Ginny or Draco know that more than a few pairs of eyes were glued on them as they kissed under the lights. Alicia Weasley's eyes crinkled at the corners as she watched the two young lovers dance. Smiling up at her husband, George, she thanked him for the drink with a kiss, then turned her attention back to the dance floor.  
  
"If those two go on much long, they might as well get a room," George commented in her ear, amused at the pair.  
  
"Really-" her voice died as a white light bounced over the pair, highlighting the brilliant red hair. Even George had noticed it, and he had gone quite still. "Is that who I think it is?"  
  
Seeing the light pass over them again, she looked again, and indeed, it was her sister-in-law. But she knew the white-blonde hair from somewhere... "By Merlin, that's Draco Malfoy," she said.  
  
George seemed to have lost the ability to speak as he watched his little sister - not so little anymore, he admitted grudgingly - kiss his younger brother's bane from school. Seeing them break off the kiss from lack of air, he was shocked by the way Malfoy brushed his knuckles across her cheek so tenderly before saying something that made Ginny smile, grab his hand, and pull him towards the exit. What shocked him even more was the fact that Malfoy was *smiling*, not the cruel twist of his lips he was famous for at school, but an actual smile.  
  
Looking at his wife, he silently asked permission to trail them, just to make sure that Ginny would be fine. Alicia smiled indulgently and nodded. Running after the pair, the silently followed them to a flat they knew didn't belong to Ginny and her roommate, and watched them go inside. After five minutes, with no lights being turned on, Alicia tugged on George's hand to lead him away.  
  
------------  
  
Draco woke up and slmost immediately noticed a few things: One, Ginny wasn't in bed. Two, the shower was running, explaining where she would be, and three, his door was going to cave in if the person outside didn't stop pounding on it.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, he pulled on a pair of pants and stumbled down the hallway to answer the door. Throwing the door open, he leved his best glare - well, best for the ungodly hour of seven - at the six red-headed males assembled outside his door. Which was only fair, considering the glowers he was recieving.  
  
"Can I help you?" he drawled.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Ron growled. He didn't like the fact that Malfoy was half-dressed after being seen out late last night with Ginny.  
  
Draco snorted and turned towards his kitchen, leaving the door open. He could hear it slam behind him, but the prevailing thought wasn't of the six Weasley brothers, but instead of coffee. Grinning when he saw that Ginny had thoughtfully turned it on, he grabbed a mug and poured the steaming brew. He took a careful sip and sighed.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Cracking an eye open, he saw that Ron was still looking extremely pissed. "Drinking coffee, since the six of you decided to wake me up at seven in the morning." He heard the water turn off, and knew it wouldn't be long before Ginny came into the kitchen to find him.  
  
Sighing, deciding that this particular confrontation was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not, he opened his eyes fully. "Now what were you muttering about earlier?"  
  
"Where is our sister?" Bill - or was that Charlie? - must be Bill with the long hair and earring - asked neutrally.  
  
Draco didn't have to answer as Ginny herself barrled through from the hallway, throwing her bookbag down by the table, not apparently noticing her brothers standing at the far end of the kitchen. Setting his coffee down, he pulled her close as she gave him a good-morning kiss, then grabbed his coffee mug and gulped the contents down. Smiling, he forgot about the Weasley brothers, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Tired this morning?" he asked playfully.  
  
She swallowed the last of his coffee and smirked. "You know damn well I have my early class this morning, and since you insisted on keeping me up late last night..."  
  
He managed a hurt look. "Me? Keep you up? Who exactly was waking *me* up at three...?"  
  
Ginny blushed. "All right, so we kept each other up. It's your fault that you're so good."  
  
"Well, while you're doing wonders for my ego, I think that you're about to give your brothers a collective heart attack."  
  
She took a quick peek over her shoulder, and closed her eyes. "Shit," she breathed. Turning around, she leaned against Draco, who in turn wrapped his arms around her. "Hi guys," she greeted unenthusiastically. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, aren't you guys supposed to be somewhere else? Say, Egypt, Romania, and Germany, respectively?"  
  
The three in question just shrugged. "Well, George saw you last night at a Muggle dance club..." Ron started.  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake," she snapped. "The six of you listen to me, and you listen *very* well. I am a twenty-two year old woman, and considered to be a competent adult by both the wizarding and Muggle societies. I can damn well make my own decisions, including who I want to sleep with. It is not any of your business to treat me like a five year old girl that needs to be locked in her room away from all the people you consider to be 'bad' for me. Yes, I've been sleeping with Draco. I've been doing it for the past *six months* and during any of that time, have you ever seen me sad or hurting? No. Draco makes me happy, happier than I've been for quite some time."  
  
"You make me happy," Draco injected. Ginny twisted her head up to look at him and was almost taken aback by the naked emotion in his eyes.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah, Gin, you do. So happy, I was going to ask you tonight to move in with me permanently."  
  
Her smile banished every dark doubt that had lurked in his mind since he opened his front door. "You still gonna ask me?"  
  
"Ginny, will you move in with me, since I can't stand not having you here?"  
  
"*Yes,*" she breathed before he captured her lips for a deep, soul-drugging kiss. Breaking off for a need of air, they stood there, holding each other, unmindful of their guests. "Love you," she whispered, unsure as to his reaction.  
  
"Love you more," he said just as quietly. Pressing one more kiss on her lips, he pulled back. "You'd better get going if you're going to be on time for class."  
  
She sighed. "I know."  
  
"I'll pick you up for lunch okay?"  
  
"Sounds good." Giving Draco a kiss good-bye, she rounded on her brothers once more. "Now, I love all of you, but learn to give me the room I need. Now, come on, and stop cluttering up our kitchen." Picking up her bag, she walked to the front door, silently demanding that her brothers do the same. One by one, they slowly followed, until only Charlie remained.  
  
Draco suddenly blinked. "By Merlin's beard... I'm going to marry her," he said to no one in particular.  
  
Charlie nodded. "I kind of figured that." Patting his future brother-in-law's shoulder, he smiled. "Owl me when you two make it official."  
  
Draco snorted. "I've had the ring for a month now. What the hell? I'll ask her during lunch."  
  
"She'll say yes." He was assured before Charlie left the way his brothers had went.  
  
-----------  
  
Ginny kept stealing looks at the man beside her as she fidgeted.  
  
Draco smiled. "We're getting married," he said.  
  
"So we are," she replied. The doors before them opened, giving them a glimpse of a packed room, before they turned back to each other.  
  
Draco held out his arm. "So, to get married?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Lead the way, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
---------------  
  
The End. 


End file.
